Sudden Death
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: Chloe gets killed while working on a case with Lucifer. Will God answer the Devil's prayers and help him save the life of the woman he loves?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, Deckerstars! This is my first fanfic for the show. I also cover it for TVOvermind so do check those out if you wish. Can't wait till Sept.19! Season 2! Whoo! On a side note, reviews are welcome, and flames can stay in Hell. Also, Lucifer is in love with Chloe in this fic but never got the chance to tell her. Another side note, this story has been published on my writing blog, but Lucifer and Chloe's genders are switched, and the city is Vegas instead of L.A.

* * *

"Detective! Noooo!" Lucifer shouted as the detective leapt in front of him when the shooter fired a bullet at the former Prince of Darkness. The bullet entered Detective Decker's body, a direct hit to her heart. The homicide detective fell onto the concrete sidewalk with a thud, blood pouring out like a gushing red river.

Lucifer rushed over to the dying detective and held her head in his lap. Tears were streaming down his handsome face. "Why, Chloe, why? Why did you have to do that?" The King of Hell pleaded tearfully. "I...did not...want..you..to..die...Lucifer." Detective Decker said as she struggled to breathe. "It's...been...an..honor...working with you, Mr. Morningstar." The detective said before her eyes rolled back and went limp in Lucifer's arms.

"Chloe!" Lucifer screamed, holding the detective's head close to his chest. "I didn't even get to tell her that I loved her." The Lord of Hell said regretfully. Lucifer then gently laid Detective Decker's head down on the ground and stood up, his eyes glowing red with hellfire. He stormed up to the shooter, grabbed him by the shirt collar and raised him a few inches off the ground.

"You took away the person that mattered the most to me aside from Mazikeen. Now, I will make you feel triple the pain!" Lucifer growled. The King of Hell closed his eyes and summoned the fires of Hell. The killer began to scream out in agonizing pain as the hellfire consumed him, but Lucifer paid him no mind. This piece of scum, in his mind, deserves to be punished and who better to deliver said punishment then by the Devil himself?

The smell of burnt skin drifted through the air, almost making Lucifer want to throw up his lunch. He swallowed the bile that's rising from his stomach to his esophagus and watched the bastard burn with a grim, satisfied expression. When Lucifer sensed that the killer's soul had entered Hell, he turned to face Detective Decker's lifeless body. Raising his head up toward the cloudy Los Angeles sky, Lucifer spoke to his Father.

"Dad. I know you can hear me. Please spare Chloe's life. She doesn't deserve this. I know I have not been the Son that you wanted me to be, but you have to give me credit for trying." Lucifer said as fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks. "Please, Dad. I'm begging you, give Detective Decker back to me." The Lord of Hell said, his voice barely above a whisper as he dropped to his knees.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and if you want, check out my other fanfics and my fiction stories on my blog! Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise! It's chapter 2! I know I said that this is supposed to be a one-shot, but I have decided to post the remaining stories along the "Sudden Death" arc from my writing blog to the site. The later chapters will be posted shortly. Happy reading! Reviews make my day and flames can deal with my OC.

* * *

 _Please, Dad. Give Detective Decker back to me._

"I wish that I could, my Son," God murmured as he watched the tragic scene below. "It is illogical for the Devil to love a human." The Ruler of Heaven said as he gazed upon the Earth. God wanted to answer Lucifer's prayers, but that would mean upsetting the Divine Balance. Divine beings, banished or not, do not get romantically involved with the humans on Earth.

Meanwhile, just outside the Gates of Heaven, a familiar-looking homicide detective made her way toward the golden doors. "Where in the world am I?" Detective Decker wondered out loud. "You're in Heaven, my dear girl." A voice said. "Who's there? Show yourself!" The detective shouted. A winged figure then appeared out of nowhere and landed gracefully in front of Detective Decker. He had the same wings as Lucifer before he had Maze hack them off, but a bit bigger. He looked about 6 feet in height and had short, jet black hair with light blue eyes. The angel stopped a few feet from the detective and said, "Hello, Chloe. Not that it's not nice to see you here, but it's not yet your time."

"Not yet my time? What are you talking about? Who are you and where exactly am I?" Detective Decker asked, bombarding the angel with questions. "My, my. So many questions." The angel said with a hint of amusement. "Alright then. I shall answer them as best I can. First, your life on Earth hasn't ended, hence why I said it's not yet your time. Second, you're in Heaven as I have stated before and as for who I am, my name is Helias. I am responsible for guarding the Gates of Heaven." The angel finished.

A brief silence fell upon the two of them as Detective Decker took in Helias's words. "If this is Heaven," The detective said a moment later. "Then does that mean that I'm dead?" "Technically, yes, but your time is not up, so you have to go back," Helias replied. "How do I go back? This isn't like a movie where I can just enter my body, and that will be that." Detective Decker said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe I should take you inside. Perhaps the boss can help you with your earthly return." The Guardian of Heaven said. "Who's your boss?" The detective inquired. "Wow, you don't know your Bible, do you? It's God." Helias said as he opened the Gates. Detective Decker followed the angel inside, and the Gates closed loudly behind them.

Helias led the detective toward the throne room. Once there, the angel announced their presence and a white-bearded figure stood from the intricately carved wooden throne. "Hello, Chloe Decker. I am God." The detective didn't know what to say to the Ruler of Heaven, so she bowed as a sign of respect. "Helias said that you could help me return to Earth. Will you help me?" The detective asked, her voice laced with hope.

"Of course, I can help you return to Earth, Chloe. On condition that once you return, you won't be able to remember meeting my Son, Lucifer Morningstar," God said. "Not remember Lucifer? Why would you want me to forget him?"Detective Decker asked. "It appears that Lucifer has developed strong feelings for you. I can't allow those feelings to become something more, thus upsetting the Divine Balance," God explained. "So what will your decision be, Chloe? Return to Earth with no memory of Lucifer or remain here in Heaven?"

* * *

Hmm...what will Chloe do? Should she give in to God's ultimatum? Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Here be chapter 3. Lucifer is a bit OOC in this chapter, but it's how I've written his female version on my writing blog. Enjoy!

* * *

"I need your decision, Chloe. Do you agree to the terms?" God asked, waiting for a response from Detective Decker. The detective was at a crossroads. Forget she ever met Lucifer? How can she do that? The former Prince of Darkness is her friend and partner; she can't throw that away just because God wanted her to.

"I'm sorry, God. I don't want to forget Lucifer, but I don't want to remain in Heaven either." The detective said firmly. "Bad move, Chloe," Helias muttered under his breath. "It seems that we have reached an impasse, Chloe," God said. "Why do you not want to forget Lucifer?" The Ruler of Heaven asked.

"He is my friend and partner. We make a good team." Detective Decker replied. "There's nothing more between the two of you beyond that of a professional relationship?" God pressed on. _Why do I feel like he's acting like an over-protective father who's not willing to let any guy date his precious little girl?_ The detective thought.

"No. There isn't. Lucifer and I are just friends, nothing more." Detective Decker said with conviction. _Hmm. Perhaps she won't fall in love with Lucifer after all._ God silently contemplated. "Very well, Chloe. I will withdraw my ultimatum and send you back to Earth." The Ruler of Heaven said.

Detective Decker was surprised, to say the very least, that God would still allow her to return to Earth after not agreeing to the former's ultimatum. "Your soul will re-enter your body in a moment. When you wake up, you will feel like you can't move. This type of thing is typical for someone who hasn't used their body in a while." God said. "Understood. Thank you, Your Almightiness." The detective said, bowing low.

God then moved his hands in a fluid motion and sent Detective Decker out of Heaven. The detective plummeted toward Earth, and her soul went back into her body. She then slowly opened her eyes and saw a concerned Lucifer looking down at her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Lucifer, please don't cry. I'm okay, see?" Detective Decker murmured, trying to reassure the Lord of Hell. "Chloe, you're alive!" Lucifer exclaimed, enveloping the detective in a tight hug. The King of Hell looked up for a brief second and mouthed a "Thanks, Dad." at the cloudy Los Angeles sky. Lucifer then released the detective and took one of her hands in his own. _Better tell her now than later._ The former Prince of Darkness decided. "Detective, there's something that I want to say to you."

* * *

Is Lucifer going to say what I think he's going to say? Keep a look out for chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is here! Hope y'all enjoy! I'll get back to writing/posting!

* * *

 _Detective, there's something that I want to say to you._

 _Why do I feel so nervous? Stupid fucking human emotions!_ Lucifer thought irritably. The former Prince of Darkness wanted to tell the detective that he loves her, but the words just wouldn't form.

"What is it, Lucifer?" Detective Decker asked. _Maybe I shouldn't tell her._ Lucifer thought. _Nobody loves the Devil. I don't deserve to be loved._ The Lord of Hell lamented. Forcing a smile on his face, Lucifer said, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad that you're back." The detective returned the smile, but she can't help but feel that there's something that Lucifer isn't telling her.

Later that night, after Detective Decker dropped Lucifer off at LUX, Chloe laid in bed, unable to sleep. "What did Lucifer want to say to me?" The detective wondered out loud. "He wanted to tell you that he loves you." A voice said from the window. Detective Decker sat up in her bed and saw Helias standing there.

"Helias? What are you doing here?" The detective asked incredulously. "Just because I guard the Gates of Heaven doesn't mean that I don't hear things." The Guardian of Heaven said, amused. "Lucifer loves me. This is too much." Detective Decker said under her breath. "Woman, Lucifer Morningstar may be the Devil, but even a dark soul like his deserves to be loved," Helias said. "He may love me, but I don't feel the same way." The detective said after a moment. "Lucifer and I are just friends and partners, nothing more."

Helias rolled his eyes at the detective's stubbornness and said, "You humans always make things so complicated. I know you have feelings for Lucifer too, so go to him!" The Guardian of Heaven all but yelled out. "Alright, alright! Stop yelling at me!" Detective Decker said as she got out of bed, got dressed and drove toward LUX. Helias watched the detective go and murmured to himself, "Good luck, Chloe." The Guardian of Heaven then spread his wings and went back to his post.

Meanwhile, the Devil himself was pouring himself a drink and went outside to his balcony, looking down at the bright lights of the City of Angels. _It's best that I don't tell her. It'll pass with time._ The King of Hell assured himself, yet he can't help but feel a piece of him is taken away from him.

Detective Decker stood inside the elevator, her heart racing rapidly. _Lucifer loves me but do I love him?_ The detective pondered. She never saw Lucifer as more than a friend and partner. If a romantic relationship were to form between the two of them, would either of them be happy? Helias said he knows that Chloe has feelings for Lucifer, but are they of love? The detective pushed the thought out of her mind and waited for the elevator doors to open.

* * *

Next chapter will be posted soon! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, all. Hope you have been enjoying the story so far. There's two more chapters to this and if I find the inspiration to write more, I will keep updating this story. As usual, happy reading!

* * *

 _Detective Decker stood inside the elevator, her heart racing rapidly. Lucifer loves me but do I love him? The detective pondered. She never saw Lucifer as more than a friend and partner. If a romantic relationship were to form between the two of them, would either of them be happy? Helias said he knows that Chloe has feelings for Lucifer, but are they of love? The detective pushed the thought out of her mind and waited for the elevator doors to open._

The Lord of Hell was about to prepare for bed when he heard the elevator doors open. "Who could it be at this hour?" Lucifer muttered. He half-wanted to send whoever it was away as he's not exactly up for much of anything other than to sleep. The former Prince of Darkness sighed and went to see who it was that dared to disturb him.

"Detective, what are you doing here? It's a bit late for a case, isn't it? Why aren't you recovering at home?" Lucifer asked all in one breath when he saw the detective coming out of the elevator. "Calm down, Lucifer. I'll be fine. I'm here to talk to you." Detective Decker said. "What about?" Lucifer asked, fearing the worst. _Sh_ _e's not going to terminate our partnership is she?_ The King of Hell thought nervously. "How about you make me a drink and then I'll tell you?" The detective replied.

Lucifer then moved aside to let Detective Decker come inside. He made his way to his couch and sat down, the detective doing the same. He then got up a second after, quietly chastising himself for being a poor host. Lucifer strode over to the kitchen and poured some port into two tumblers. He handed one to Detective Decker and then sat back down beside the detective.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lucifer asked, taking a sip of his drink. "Well," Detective Decker began. "It's not easy for me to say this, but after working with you for as long as we did, I started to have certain feelings for you. At first, I thought those feelings were of pure friendship, and nothing more though has been brought to my attention that it's much more than that." The detective finished.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked, hoping against hope that the beautiful woman sitting beside him is going to answer his prayers. _How ironic. A mere human is going to answer the Devil's prayers. Didn't see that one coming, did you, Dad?_ Lucifer thought. "What I mean," Detective Decker replied, "Is that I..." The detective barely finished her sentence when she felt soft lips on hers. Lucifer pulled away so they could both breathe and smiled a smile worthy of his reputation and said, "I love you too, Chloe." Detective Decker smiled lovingly and laid her head on Lucifer's shoulder.

They say that the Devil cannot love. That he doesn't deserve to be loved. Well Lucifer Morningstar has found it. In the arms of LAPD Detective Chloe Decker. _Wait till Detective Douche finds out about this._ Lucifer thought happily as he slowly drifted off to sleep, arms around the form of his beloved Chloe.

* * *

Lucifer's happiness won't last for long. Stay tuned for the next instalment of "Sudden Death"!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, fellow Lucifans! Here's chapter 6! I may or may not incorporate Mommy Dearest into this story, but if I think it works, then I'll put it in. Happy reading and reviews are awesome and flames should not be touched with a ten foot pole.

* * *

 _They say that the Devil cannot love. That he doesn't deserve to be loved. Well, Lucifer Morningstar has found it. In the arms of LAPD Detective Chloe Decker. Wait till Detective Douche finds out about this. Lucifer thought happily as he slowly drifted off to sleep, arms around his beloved detective._

The next morning, as the rays of the Los Angeles sun shone through the curtains of Lucifer's penthouse, the former Prince of Darkness opened his sleepy eyes and smiled lovingly at the woman laying beside him. _Can't believe that Chloe chose to be mine._ Lucifer thought. _Take that, Dad._ The Lord of Hell smirked as he looked up at the ceiling. Taking one last look at the sleeping detective, Lucifer got out of bed, being careful not to wake his detective up.

Making his way to the kitchen, the King of Hell saw that Maze was already there. "Good morning, Maze, beautiful day, isn't it?" Lucifer asked as he poured himself a drink at the bar. "You slept with the detective didn't you?" Maze asked with a neutral expression. "So what if I did? She's in love with me and I with her." Lucifer retorted. "The Devil isn't supposed to fall in love! It goes against everything that we stand for!" Maze all but yelled. "Watch your tone, Mazikeen. Do not forget to whom you are speaking to." Lucifer chastised, his eyes flashing red. "Maze is right, Luci. The Devil cannot love a human."

"Oh, my Father, not you too, Amenadiel! I'm not in the fucking mood for this!" The Lord of Hell ground out as he glared at his brother. "I'm sorry, Luci, but I have to put a stop to this. The Balance must not be disturbed." The archangel said. Amenadiel then closed his eyes and chanted something under his breath. "Amenadiel, what are you doing?! Stop this at once!" Lucifer commanded as he began to fade. "This is the only way, Luci, it's best for everyone," Amenadiel said solemnly, watching his brother fade away. _I did what you asked, Father. Lucifer is back where he belongs._ The archangel thought before taking flight, making his way back to Heaven.

The smell of fire and brimstone hit Lucifer's nose as he appeared in the last place that he wanted to be. Pieces of ash floated down and onto his shoulders. "It can't be," Lucifer muttered. "No, it cannot be!" Lucifer roared as he transformed into his Devil form. "I _will_ escape Hell again, Father! Just you wait!" The Lord of Hell vowed as the fires of Hell burned around him.

"I'm afraid there's no way that you can leave Hell again, my Son, I can't have you upset the Divine Balance," God said, watching Lucifer rage. "Now, to do something about that human detective." The Ruler of Heaven said, changing into a glowing ball of light and descended toward Earth.

* * *

Oh noes! Lucifer's back in Hell! What will God do once he visits Chloe? Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Whew! Finally got chapter 7 done. I made some slight changes to it to fit with the show's storyline and not the version that I have on my writing blog. Anyway, enjoy and reviews make me smile!

* * *

Detective Chloe Decker laid in bed as the warm rays of the sun caressed her face. _Can't believe that I'm in love with Lucifer of all people._ The detective mused. She had endured all the constant flirtations and sexual innuendos from the man claiming to be the Devil. After working with the handsome club owner for so long, Chloe came to the conclusion that Lucifer isn't all that bad. _Wonder if the sex will be as good as he's been bragging about all the time?_ Detective Decker thought.

A ball of glowing light floated into the room through the sliding doors like a spirit through a wall. Then it transformed into a well-dressed gentleman in a bright white suit. "You should've taken my offer, Chloe." The man said to the half awake detective. Detective Decker's eyes widened at the voice and immediately sat up. "God? Why are you here?" The detective asked, a bad feeling creeping up in her gut. "I'm here to do what I should've done when you were in Heaven, to make you forget ever meeting Lucifer Morningstar." The Ruler of Heaven said in a deep, rumbling voice.

"Why are you determined to keep us apart? Why can't you just accept the fact that I care for Lucifer?" Detective Decker reasoned. "It does not concern you, Chloe," God said dismissively. "It does concern me! You're trying to make me forget meeting Lucifer!" The detective yelled. Heaving a sigh, God said, "Alright, I will tell you, but I doubt that you will understand." Detective Decker looked at the deity before her with a determined expression on her face and said, "Try me." Impressed, God said, "As you wish. Before Heaven and Hell, there is the Divine Balance. It stabilizes both realms and gives us certain powers and abilities. Should the Balance be disturbed in any way, both Heaven and Hell would start to crumble." God finished.

"Is that why you want me to forget about Lucifer?" Detective Decker asked after listening to God's tale. The Ruler of Heaven nodded. "Indeed. In addition to sustaining both Heaven and Hell, the Balance doesn't allow romantic relationships between the two domains and those with Earth. That is why you must forget Lucifer. I know that I withdrew my ultimatum before, but you must understand that I must not allow this to happen." God said.

Detective Decker was at a loss. She had just confessed her feelings for Lucifer and he for her. _How is Lucifer going to react when he finds out that I can't remember him?_ The detective thought sadly. "Can I at least say goodbye to him before you erase my memories?" Detective Decker requested. "I'm afraid that I can't let you do that," God said. "Why not? Where is Lucifer?" The detective asked, taken aback. "He has been sent back to where he belongs. You will never see him again." The Ruler of Heaven said.

"Where is he?! Bring him back! I want to see him!" Detective Decker demanded. "I'm sorry, Chloe, I can't," God whispered as he lifted his hand and placed it on the detective's forehead. Detective Decker let out a gasp before collapsing on the bed unconscious.

* * *

It is done. Chloe has forgotten Lucifer. Will these two ever get the chance to be together for good? Keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, Lucifans! Here's chapter 8. I know that there's no kitchen in Hell unless it's Hell's Kitchen (see what I did there?) or libraries for that matter, but I wrote this based off of a prompt from Writers Write so bear with me. There will also be a slight reference to the anime "Yu-Gi-Oh!" in this chapter. If you can spot it, I will applaud you.

* * *

"Are we any closer to locating the Divine Balance?" Lucifer asked, walking back and forth restlessly in his small library. "Relax, Lucifer. Go put some cinnamon in my coffee." Maze ordered. Lucifer took the cup from the demoness and was halfway to the kitchen before he stopped in his tracks and turned around, glaring at his protector. "Hey, who's ordering who around here?" The former Prince of Darkness said, feeling miffed. Maze bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing hysterically and went back to her task.

"I haven't had a drink all day since Amenadiel sent me back here to this pit," Lucifer complained. "I'm usually not this sober until it's midnight or later." The Lord of Hell said absentmindedly. Maze didn't respond as she flipped page after page, looking for something that will lead them to locate the Divine Balance. Who knew that Lucifer had such an extensive library both on Earth and in Hell?

 _I hope that Chloe is alright._ Lucifer thought worriedly. _I wonder if she's looking for me?_ The King of Hell mused. "Lucifer, I know where the Divine Balance is!" Maze called, snapping Lucifer out of his thoughts. "Well, where is it then?" Lucifer asked. Maze lifted the book that she had been looking at and showed Lucifer the page that has a map of Hell on it. It looked like something straight out of a J.R.R Tolkien novel, but it was different regarding location names and drawing style.

Lucifer scanned the map for the location of the Divine Balance and after a moment, he found it. There, on the top left-hand corner of the map, is a drawing of the Balance. _It looks like that scale thing from that anime show from Japan with monsters coming out of playing cards._ The Lord of Hell thought. The Balance is located in the realm of Purgatory, where souls linger between living and death. _Guess I have my work cut out for me._ Lucifer sighed. "I have to do this. For my Chloe's sake."The former Prince of Darkness said to himself.

"Good work, Mazikeen," The King of Hell said to his demoness. "Let's go find that Balance and return to Earth!" Lucifer exclaimed, rushing out of his hellish palace with Maze following behind him. _This will work_ , Lucifer thought determinately. _It has to_.

* * *

Will Lucifer find the Balance in time? Can he ever return to Earth and to his beloved Chloe? Chapter 9 to be written soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, dear readers! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy and remember: reviews are good, flames are bad!

* * *

 _"Where is he?! Bring him back! I want to see him!" Detective Decker demanded. "I'm sorry, Chloe, I can't," God whispered as he lifted his hand and placed it on the detective's forehead. Detective Decker let out a gasp before collapsing on the bed unconscious._

Detective Chloe Decker woke up hours later in a cold sweat, her mind feeling groggy and weak. "Where am I? What is this place? Why am I here lying in this bed?" The detective muttered. The penthouse was empty save for the furniture and decor. It was decorated to suit an elegant male with a taste for antiques and vintage. Detective Decker quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower, hoping that whoever owned this place wouldn't mind her using their water.

 _Ahh. That feels nice._ The detective thought as the warm water from the showerhead cascaded onto her body. _Wonder how I ended up here?_ Detective Decker pondered as she took the shampoo from the shelf and proceeded to wash her hair. She then rinsed off the shampoo from her hair, turned off the water and stepped out of the tub, looking for a towel to dry herself off.

After blow drying her hair, Detective Decker dressed in the clothes she wore the night before, wrote a quick thank-you note to the owner of the place because it's polite, gathered her belongings and headed toward the elevator and rode it to the ground floor.

The detective then got into her car, which she can't remember for the life of her why she drove to the nightclub and made her way to the precinct. As she walked into the station, a fellow officer greeted her and asked where her partner was. "Partner? What partner?" Detective Decker asked, confusion written across her face. "Lucifer Morningstar. That tall, handsome club owner guy with the British accent that follows you around on cases?" The officer said matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Grant. I don't have a partner, and I certainly don't know anyone named Lucifer Morningstar. What is that, a stage name?" Detective Decker asked as she went to sit at her desk, ending the conversation. _No. Her memory of Lucifer has been erased._ Officer Grant thought worriedly. The officer as it turns out is Helias in disguise. After hearing what God had done, he came down to Earth as quick as he could and disguised himself as a law-enforcement officer. _I'm too late._ Helias thought sadly. "I hope that Lucifer can find his way back to Earth soon. These two belong together."The Guardian of Heaven whispered as he spread his wings and flew back to guarding the Pearly Gates.

* * *

Will Chloe ever regain her memory? Can Lucifer and Maze change the Divine Balance? Keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, hello! Here's chapter 10! Y'all enjoy and as usual, reviews make my day and flames can deal with my OC. Warning: chapter contains coarse language. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

 _This will work, Lucifer thought determinately. It has to._

Lucifer and Maze walked for what seemed like eons until they've arrived at the mountain where the Divine Balance is. "The real thing looks so much better than the drawing," Lucifer said as he gazed upon the Balance for the first time in his existence. The Balance, placed on a large stone table, glowed with ancient power. Lucifer wanted to reach out and touch the Balance, but Mazikeen stopped him.

"Why did you stop me? We came all the way here to this Dad-forsaken cave in the mountains of Hell so that we can change Fate!" The former Prince of Darkness said, feeling irked. "We can't just reach out and tip the Balance," Maze replied calmly. "There's something we have to do first." The demoness said.

"What is it?" Lucifer asked. "According to the book, we have to make a sacrifice, but you're not going to like it," Maze said. "Just spit it out, Mazikeen, what is the sacrifice?" Lucifer said exasperatedly. The demoness took a breath and said, "The Balance requires spiritual energy. In Heaven, there's an angel who chants a spell to transfer this power, but at a cost. The power comes from the spell caster's soul." Maze finished.

"Are you saying that to change the Balance, I'd have to sacrifice my soul?" Lucifer asked, eyes wide. "Not your soul, Lucifer, the Divine Balance requires a soul that is pure and untainted," Maze said. "Then whose soul do I have to sacrifice?" Lucifer pressed on. "You'd have to sacrifice the soul of a certain homicide detective's child." The demoness explained. "Beatrice?" Lucifer asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "She's my Chloe's only daughter and I hate to admit it, she has started to grow on me. I can't sacrifice her soul to the Divine Balance! There has to be another way!" The King of Hell shouted.

Suddenly, the flapping of wings was heard, and Amenadiel appeared before the Devil and his protector. "What are you doing in the Shrine of the Divine Balance, Luci?" Amenadiel asked, his arms crossed. "I'm here to change Fate and get Maze and me back to Earth and my Detective Decker, and you can't stop me," Lucifer said defiantly. "Oh really?" Amenadiel asked. "Just how are you going to do that, brother?" The archangel pressed on, a smirk across his angelic features.

"Like fuck I'm telling you! You're the one who sent me back here!" Lucifer roared. "Watch your tone, Luci, or I'm going to have to discipline you." Amenadiel threatened. "I'd love to see you try!" The Lord of Hell challenged. With a mighty flap of his wings, the archangel charged at Lucifer, ready to deliver the first punch. Lucifer's eyes glowed red as he raised his fists, fully prepared to fight to the death.

* * *

GASP! Will Lucifer sacrifice Trixie's soul to the Divine Balance or can he find another way? Maybe he should use Amenadiel's soul instead, but that would be beyond cruel even for the Devil. If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me! Also, I won't be updating this story till next week because I write my poetry pieces during the weekend and my fiction stories during the week. I'll try to have the next chapter ready on Monday. Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is complete! Don't worry; I'm working on getting Lucifer back to Chloe, but that won't happen till either the next chapter or the one after. Enjoy and do drop me a review for this and the previous chapters! Flames, you stay away from me! Note: I gave Lucifer healing powers in this chapter cause I wanted to.

* * *

 _Lucifer's eyes glowed red as he raised his fists, prepared to fight to the death._

Mazikeen watched her Creator and Master fight Amenadiel. The two are evenly matched in skill as they traded blow after blow. The demoness wanted to help but thought better of it. If she were to help Lucifer in this fight, his brother would see him as weak. The Devil is many things, but weak is not one of them.

 _The Balance requires a soul._ Maze thought as she briefly glanced at the golden apparatus. _I have no other choice. I must get the detective's child's life force as a sacrifice, whether Lucifer likes it or not._ The demoness decided. Maze then slowly made her way off the mountain and went off toward the Gates of Hell.

Lucifer dodged another attack from Amenadiel and punched the archangel with all his might. "Had enough yet, brother?" Lucifer spat. Amenadiel wiped off the blood trickling down his lip with the back of his hand, "Not by a longshot." The archangel said as he charged at Lucifer once more. The King of Hell summoned Hellfire and formed it into a fireball. He hurled it at Amenadiel, making a direct hit on his abdomen.

Amenadiel doubled over in pain as the Hellfire hit him. The archangel plummeted to the ground with a loud thud as he struggled to get back up. "When are you going to learn that you should never cross the Devil?" Lucifer asked as he stood in front of his brother, as the latter writhed in pain. The Lord of Hell knelt down and put his hand on Amenadiel's shoulder. He closed his eyes and a bright light emitted from Lucifer's hand as he healed his brother. When the light faded, Amenadiel stood up in bewilderment and asked, "Why did you heal me?" Lucifer tried to look nonchalant as he looked off to the side, saying, "You're my brother. As much as I hate you, you're still family. I still hate Dad though." Amenadiel then pulled Lucifer into a hug and said, "Thank you, Luci." The former Prince of Darkness pushed the archangel away, "Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it. I may save you this time, but next time, I will not hesitate to end you." Amenadiel resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's empty threat.

"What are you planning to do to the Divine Balance, Luci?" The archangel asked after a brief moment of silence. "I told you already," Lucifer said exasperatedly. "I'm going to change the Balance and return to Earth so I can be with my Detective Decker." Amenadiel raised an eyebrow at his brother's words, "How are you planning to do that? The Divine Balance requires a pure, untainted soul. Your soul is not pure nor is it untainted." The archangel said matter-of-factly.

"Don't you think I know that?" Lucifer said irritably. "Mazikeen explained that I would have to sacrifice Beatrice's soul to the Balance, which I'm not doing by the way." The King of Hell said adamantly. "I think it's too late," Amenadiel said. "What do you mean it's too late?" Lucifer asked incredulously. "Maze is gone." The archangel said. "No, she's not, she's right..." Lucifer began but stopped mid-sentence as he realized that his right-hand woman isn't there anymore.

"No, she didn't," Lucifer said in a whisper. "She can't!" The Lord of Hell yelled, eyes glowing red. "MAZIKEEN!" The Devil roared as he changed into his devil form, rage filling every fiber of his being. "Luci, calm down. I will go find Maze before she can get to the child." Amenadiel offered. "Thank you, Amenadiel. If Beatrice's soul were to be sacrificed to the Divine Balance just so I could return to Earth, then I may as well not go back at all." Lucifer said solemnly. The archangel nodded as he took off in search of the ninja bartender demoness.

* * *

Can Amenadiel stop Maze from getting Trixie's soul? Keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 12, which will be written soon...I hope. Be patient with me! Oh, Chloe might get her memories back in the next chapter. Emphasis on the might. Thanks for reading and favouriting/following!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, dear readers. Here's chapter 12! I may or may not post the next chapter tomorrow, but I'm hoping for the best. Happy reading and as usual, reviews are good, flames are bad!

* * *

Maze went through the Gates of Hell and dusted herself off. _Damn ash_. The demoness thought irritably. She then made her way toward Lucifer's penthouse and rifled through every drawer for any way to find Chloe Decker's information. Finding nothing, the demoness went down the elevator, cut through an empty nightclub save for its employees that are now starting to file in. Maze paid them no mind as she made her way through the club. Just as she was about to open the door, a small, child-like voice asked, "Maze? Is that you?"

The demoness in question turned around and saw Trixie hiding behind one of the booths. _This couldn't get any better. Now I don't have to go through the trouble of finding the detective's house._ Maze thought as she approached the little girl. "What are you doing here? Don't you have to go to school or where ever it is that you humans call it to learn things?" Maze asked with her usual neutral expression. "I don't have school; it's Summer Vacation. I have to go back in September." Trixie said. "Where's Lucifer? Can I see him?" The little girl asked the demoness/ninja bartender.

"Sorry, Trixie. Lucifer has some business to attend to in another city and won't be back for a while." Maze said sweetly, not wanting the girl to know the truth. "How about you and me go have some fun before your mother comes to pick you up? Does she know that you're here?" The demoness inquired. "I left her a note before coming here telling her that I'm out with a friend, so it should be fine," Trixie replied with a toothy smile. Maze returned the smile and held out her hand for the little girl to take. Trixie put her hand in Maze's and the two headed out of LUX, not knowing that this day might be her last upon this earth.

The two walked along the streets of Los Angeles when everything stopped moving. Maze felt a chill running down her spine as Amenadiel appeared before her, his black wings spread out, making him look powerful and indestructible. "Where are you taking Detective Decker's child, Mazikeen?" The archangel asked, gazing at the time-frozen girl standing beside the Devil's right-hand woman. "How did you find me?" Maze asked. "Archangel, remember? I can find anyone." Amenadiel said. "Now I ask you again, where are you taking the detective's child?" The archangel demanded. "I'm taking her back to Hell with me so her soul can be sacrificed to the Divine Balance so Lucifer can return to Earth and be with his precious pet detective. Now get out of my way, Amenadiel." The demoness ordered.

"I don't think so, Maze," Amenadiel said. "What would Lucifer say if you brought this child to Hell? Would he thank you for it or will he command you to take her back to Earth and her mother?" The archangel pressed, hoping that Maze would give up trying to find a soul to sacrifice to the Divine Balance. "You know as well as I do that the Balance requires a pure, untainted soul. Now you're telling me that I can't use this child? There's no other way; I have to do this!" The demoness all but yelled.

"I know that you're doing this to help Lucifer return to Earth, but sacrificing a child is no way to do it." Amenadiel reasoned. "What if her mother comes looking for her? What then? Are you prepared to tell her everything?" The archangel asked, his voice laced with anger. Maze bowed her head like a child being reprimanded and said in a small voice, "No." Amenadiel let out a relieved breath as his anger dissipated. "Good, now let's find another way to bring Lucifer back to Earth." The archangel said as he folded his wings, making them disappear, and everything started moving again.

Trixie came out of her frozen state and saw Amenadiel standing in front of her. The girl tugged on Maze's hand and asked quietly, "Maze, who is this? Is he your boyfriend?" Maze looked from Trixie to Amenadiel who had an amused expression on his face. "Yes, Trixie, he is my boyfriend," The demoness said as a blush crept up to her cheeks as she remembered the hot, steamy sex that they had in a borrowed car. "He's coming with us on our little playdate." Maze said with a teasing grin. Amenadiel sent Maze a look that said, "I'm not good with children." to which the demoness rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at the archangel as if to say, "sucker!"

Amenadiel inwardly sighed. If they are to find another way to bring Lucifer back, then they have to stick together. _It looks like I will be spending some quality time with Mazikeen and the human child._ The archangel thought as he walked beside the demoness. "You'd better come up with a better way to get Lucifer back to Earth," Maze whispered. "If you don't, then I will take Trixie to Hell and give her life force to the Divine Balance, and you can't stop me." The demoness said determinedly. "As you wish," Amenadiel said with a bright smile. _Can't believe I'm doing this for Lucifer._ The archangel thought as his mind drifted to his fallen brother. _The things you do for family._

* * *

Wonder what Plan B will be? Also, wouldn't it be awesome to have magical people-finding powers? Stay tuned for chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, hello! Here's chapter 13 as promised! Enjoy as always and you know the drill! Reviews good, flames deserve to be hissed and booed at!

* * *

The bright rays of the morning Los Angeles sun shone through the curtains of Lucifer's penthouse. The former Prince of Darkness stirred as his mind began to wake. _Why am I back on Earth? Did we manage to change the Divine Balance?_ Lucifer thought as he got out of bed.

The Lord of Hell went through his morning toilette and made his way to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. _Can't wait to see my Chloe. Wonder if she has time for a quickie?_ Lucifer thought with a smirk as his mind conjured up various scenarios for a morning booty call.

Drinking the last drops of his coffee, Lucifer rinsed the mug and his mouth before heading off to the precinct. The King of Hell went through the doors of LAPD like he owned the place and went straight to his Detective Decker's desk. The woman in question was looking at some case files and didn't notice Lucifer come in. Lucifer went around the desk and put his arms around the detective, placing a kiss on her head, "Hello, Chloe. I missed you." The former Prince of Darkness said in a sensuous voice.

Detective Decker then pulled Lucifer's arms away from her in disgust and stood up to face him. "Lucifer, you shouldn't be here. We don't work together anymore, go home." The detective said dismissively. "Chlo...I mean, Detective, what do you mean we don't work together anymore? We're partners!" Lucifer said as a wave of shock washed over him.

"I mean that I no longer require your expertise in solving cases. You are free to do whatever you want." Detective Decker said as she sat back down in her chair. "I don't want to do whatever I want! I mean, yes, I want to do whatever I want, but I lo..like working with you." Lucifer said, stopping himself from saying the L-word. As much as he wanted to tell the world his undying love for the homicide detective, he can't say it while they're working together.

"Am I not being clear? Are my words spoken in another language that it's lost in translation?" Detective Decker asked. "Go home, Lucifer!" The detective all but yelled. "Detective Decker, why are you pushing me away? I love you!" Lucifer shouted back. "Well, I don't love you!" Detective Decker snapped.

"You...you don't love me?" Lucifer asked in a child-like voice, his dark brown eyes glistening with tears. "I've never had any feelings for you, Lucifer. Not friendship and certainly not love. Now please leave before I get an officer to throw you out." Detective Decker said. _No, this can't be happening! Chloe loves me! I know she does! This is a nightmare! Let me wake up from it, please!_ Lucifer pleaded as he collapsed onto the floor on his knees.

Lucifer's eyes snapped open as he jolted awake, panting as he recovered from the dream that he just had. _It's more of a living nightmare than a dream._ Lucifer thought as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his semi-wrinkled clothes. The Lord of Hell looked at the Divine Balance with narrowed, glowing red eyes. "Why must you require a pure soul, you stupid fucking Balance?! I'm not sacrificing the detective's spawn! If you want a soul so badly, take mine!" Lucifer shouted. The Divine Balance didn't respond as it continued to glow. Letting out an angry huff, Lucifer walked out of the cave that housed the Divine Balance. The King of Hell gazed at the realm that was once his domain. He raised his head toward the hellish sky and thought, _Chloe_ _. Please wait for me. I love you._

* * *

Does love really conquer all? Will Lucifer find another way to change the Divine Balance and return to Earth? Stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14

Here it is, Deckerstars! The long awaited chapter 14! Hope you enjoy and remember the usual, reviews are good, flames are bad! I also used Trixie and Chloe's real names as their respective middle names cause I felt like it lol.

* * *

 _Can't believe I'm doing this for Lucifer. The archangel thought as his mind drifted to his fallen brother._ _The things you do for family._

Amenadiel walked along the streets of Los Angeles with Mazikeen and the human child at his side. The archangel looked at the demoness walking beside him and smiled at the thought that she had referred to him as her boyfriend. _Maybe there's something between us after all._ Amenadiel mused. "Well, Amenadiel? What's your Plan B?" Maze asked in a hushed voice, breaking the cocoon of silence. The archangel turned his chocolate brown eyes at the demoness and said, "There's a way to change the Balance without having to sacrifice a soul," Amenadiel began. "You would have to find two precious stones. One black as night and the other white as day. Place the two stones on the Balance and make sure it's of equal weight. If one of the stones is heavier than the other, the Balance will still require a sacrifice." The archangel instructed.

"Where do I find the stones?" Maze pressed. "You can find the stones in the deepest part of the Shrine," Amenadiel replied. "Though I have to warn you, getting the stones will not be an easy task. There will be many stones that are similar so choose wisely." The archangel said. "How will I know which two stones to take?" The demoness inquired. "You will know when you see it. Trust your gut, Maze. You always have." Amenadiel replied. "Guess I'm going stone hunting," Maze said. "I don't suppose you want to come with me?" The demoness asked the archangel beside her, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. _Why am I blushing so much? Enough with the human emotions!_ Maze mentally fumed. Amenadiel thought for a moment. He wanted to help Lucifer return to Earth even though he would much rather see him go back to Hell, but Maze can defend herself just fine, why would she want him to go with her? "Of course, I will go with you." The archangel said at last. Maze then did something that surprised not only Amenadiel but herself as well. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed the archangel on the cheek. "Thank you, Amenadiel." The demoness said with a beautiful smile on her face.

Later that night, when Detective Decker got word that Trixie had gone to LUX, the former quickly drove to the nightclub and picked up her daughter. "Beatrice Scarlett Espinoza! Don't ever do that to me again!" Chloe chastised the little girl as she hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, Mommy," Trixie said. "I just wanted to see Lucifer." The little girl explained. "Who's Lucifer, Monkey?" Chloe asked her daughter. "He's my friend. He comes to our house a lot. Don't you remember?" Trixie asked her mother like she had grown two heads. "Sorry, Monkey. I don't remember. Maybe next time he visits, you can introduce me to him, okay?" Chloe said as she ushered her daughter out of the nightclub.

Once the detective and her spawn have gone, Maze left the club and met up with Amenadiel on the outskirts of the city. Maze then produced the Pentecostal Coin, and the two of them descended into Hell. Once there, they went back toward the Shrine of the Divine Balance where Lucifer was waiting for them. "Took you two long enough!" The Lord of Hell exclaimed as his right-hand woman, and angelic brother walked up to the Shrine's entrance. "Amenadiel has found another way to alter the Balance without having to sacrifice the soul of your pet detective's spawn." Maze said. "Excellent! What is it?" Lucifer asked with a wide grin. "You have to find the Stones of Light and Darkness," Amenadiel explained. "Only then can the Divine Balance be altered, but the stones have to be of equal weight or else it won't work, and you will still need to make a sacrifice." The archangel finished.

"Stones of Light and Darkness? What is this, some ancient Chinese folklore? What makes you think this plan of yours will even work?" The former Prince of Darkness asked his brother with a hint of condescension. "Lucifer, stop it. We're trying to help you get back to Earth. Don't you want to see Chloe again?" Amenadiel asked. Sometimes Lucifer can be quite the pain in the arse. "Of course, it will work. Amenadiel said so. Now let's go find those stones already." Maze said impatiently as she entered the Shrine. The two brothers followed suit as the entrance vanished behind them.

Meanwhile, at the Decker home, Chloe was tossing and turning in her bed as she dreamt of a tall, handsome British gentleman in her house. He claimed that he was the Devil and she, for some reason, believed him. The two were making out on the couch like two people who are madly in love. "I love you so much, Chloe." The man said as he kissed her shoulder. "I love you too, Lucifer Morningstar," Chloe said, smiling lovingly at the man on top of her. "You are mine, Chloe Lauren Decker. Forever." Lucifer said as he kissed her plump, soft lips. Chloe suddenly opened her eyes and sat up in bed. "It's just a dream." The detective said to herself. _Yet it felt so real. Why did I call that man in my dream Lucifer Morningstar?_ Chloe thought as confusion flooded her sleepy brain. _Screw it, I'll figure it out in the morning._ The detective decided as she laid back on the bed, closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Can Plan B work or will Trixie's soul be sacrificed to the Divine Balance? Chloe still can't quite remember Lucifer, but she's starting to. Stay tuned for Chapter 15!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello all! Here's chapter 15! It's a tad shorter than the previous chapter but it's still good! I'll have the next chapter posted on Monday hopefully. Happy reading and reviews make a girl smile and flames will make her glare at you!

* * *

Amenadiel, Lucifer, and Maze tiptoed along the dark pathway of the Shrine. "Are we there yet, Maze?" Lucifer asked impatiently for the umpteenth time. "Luci, would you stop acting like a child? We'll get there when we get there." Amenadiel said, feeling very annoyed. "Well, this search for the Stones of Light and Darkness is taking forever!" Lucifer whined. "Why can't they just magically appear and we can save ourselves the trouble of finding it?" The former Prince of Darkness complained.

Maze wanted to roll her eyes at that comment but restrained herself. She's been with Lucifer long enough to know that the Lord of Hell never had the patience for anything. If he wanted something done, he'd wanted it done fast, and no one is going to stop him. _Well, aside from the human detective that he's in love with_. Maze thought as she kept walking. The demoness had hoped that Lucifer would forget about the detective so they could go back to Hell and everything would go back to the way they used to be. Now that her master and creator is in love with a human and wants to stay on Earth, she has no choice but to remain by his side and protect him like she always had.

"Could we find something to use as a source of light? I can't see in this pitch blackness." Amenadiel said, breaking the silence. "There's a broken stalagmite we can use as a torch." Maze suggested. The archangel felt his way around the darkness and found the stalagmite. He picked it up and ripped off a piece of his robe to wrap around the make-shift torch. Maze then lit the cloth on fire with a lighter and Amenadiel carried the torch as the three of them continued. The demoness stole a quick glance at the archangel, and she felt her cheeks burn again. _One night of making passionate love and it starts to turn into something more._ Maze thought as she averted her gaze when Amenadiel noticed that she was staring at him. _Could I have romantic feelings for Amenadiel? I mean, he's no Lucifer when it comes to the bedroom, but I have to admit, he's pretty good._ The demoness mused.

"There's light up ahead, let's go," Amenadiel said as he quickened his pace with Maze close behind him. "You do know that you're not supposed to go into the light, right?" Lucifer said cheekily as he jogged to catch up to his brother and demoness. When the three of them went through the light, they all gasped at the sight before them. It was a crystal clear pond with various stones on the bottom. The stones were like Amenadiel said, all black and white. "How are we going to find the Stones of Light and Darkness in all of this?" Maze muttered. "You would know it when you see it," Amenadiel said. "So which ones are the right stones?" The King of Hell asked curiously.

"Guess we better start looking." Maze said as she made her way toward the pond. The two brothers looked at each other and nodded before joining the demoness at the edge of the pond.

* * *

Will they find the Stones of Light and Darkness and alter the Divine Balance? Keep a look out for Chapter 16!


	16. Chapter 16

Happy Monday, all of you! One more week until the season 2 premiere of "Lucifer"! I can't wait! My Monday nights are going to be awesome again as my shows come back on TV. I get to watch and write reviews for TVOvermind! Yay! Ahem, now that I've got that off my chest, on with the chapter and as usual, reviews make me smile, and I will rage at any flames.

* * *

"There're so many stones in this large pond. How will we know that we have found the right ones?" Lucifer asked aloud. "Amenadiel said that we'd know it when we see it," Maze said. "I hate it when he speaks in riddles." The demoness mumbled. "Yes, my brother can be quite the pain in the arse sometimes, can we please concentrate on finding the Stones of Light and Darkness?" Lucifer asked, his voice laced with annoyance. "You two do know that I'm right here, right?" Amenadiel asked as he helped with the search. "We are aware." Lucifer and Maze said simultaneously.

"Could these two be it?" Maze asked, holding up two stones for Amenadiel to inspect. "The black one looks more dark grey and the white is not pure white. Keep looking." The archangel ordered. The demoness, feeling dejected, set the stones back onto the bottom of the pond. Lucifer then held up two stones of his own and those too, were returned to the bottom of the pond after Maze shook her head in the negative.

Minutes turned into hours and still the Stones of Light and Darkness could not be found. "Are the Stones of Light and Darkness even in this pond?" Maze asked, standing up to take a short break. "Amenadiel you said that we would find the stones in the deepest part of the Shrine. This is the deepest part so where are the stones, bro?" Lucifer asked expectantly. Just when Amenadiel was about to answer, Maze suddenly exclaimed, "Oh my God, I think I found it!" Lucifer, feeling irked, said, "Could you please not say my Father's name? It's bad enough that it's part of everyday conversation amongst the humans on Earth." Maze bowed her head in embarrassment and said, "Sorry, Lucifer. I couldn't help it." Deciding to change the subject, the Lord of Hell asked, "Did you find the stones?"

The demoness held up two flat and round stones, one on each hand. The one on her right hand was of the blackest black. The one on her left hand was so white; it glowed with the light that's reflecting off of the pond's surface. "The Stones of Light and Darkness." Amenadiel breathed. "You've found them." The King of Hell said, taking the stones from the demoness's hands.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go back to the Shrine and alter the Divine Balance!" Maze said after a moment, rushing out of the pond and ran toward the way that they came. "Hold on, Mazikeen," Lucifer commanded, stopping the demoness in her tracks. "We need to make sure that the stones are of equal weight, remember? If one of the stones is heavier than the other, the Balance would still require a sacrifice." Lucifer said. "Luci is right. Better to be safe than sorry." A voice said. "Who's there? Show yourself or we'll sic the Devil on you!" Maze demanded. If this were an anime show, there would be a large sweatdrop on the back of Lucifer's head after Maze's comment. "Watch your tone, Mazikeen. I'm not a Hellhound that attacks upon command." Lucifer stage-whispered to his right-hand woman, feeling a little miffed. "Sorry Lucifer," Maze apologised again. "It just came out of my mouth. Won't happen again." The demoness promised. Lucifer turned back toward the side of the cave where the voice came from and said authoritatively, "Show your face right now or face my wrath!"

A figure came out of the shadows and said, "Is that any way to greet the Guardian of Heaven, Lucifer Morningstar?" Lucifer's eyes went wide. "Helias? Why are you here? Does my Father know?" The former Prince of Darkness asked. "He doesn't," Helias said reassuringly. "Even if he does, it'll be too late." The Guardian of Heaven shrugged. "Why?" Lucifer inquired. "Cause you will be back on Earth, that's why. I see that you have found the Stones of Light and Darkness." Helias observed.

"Yes, we did. Now Beatrice's soul doesn't need to be sacrificed to the Divine Balance." Lucifer said, looking at the angel in front of him with a relieved smile on his handsome face. "That's excellent news," Helias said. "Though there's one more thing you need to do to change the Divine Balance." The Guardian of Heaven added. "I thought that we only need to acquire the stones!" Lucifer said incredulously. "What in the name of my Father do we need to do now?!" The Lord of Hell all but yelled. "Calm down, Lucifer. There's just an incantation that you need to say to disarm the barrier that contains the Divine Balance. That's what gives it such a bright glow." Helias explained. "What's the incantation then?" Lucifer asked as he calmed himself down. "I'll teach it to you once we get back to the Shrine," Helias said.

* * *

Hmm...wonder what the incantation will be? Keep on the lookout for Chapter 17!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, hello, Deckerstars! Here's chapter 17! Amenadiel is a little comedic in this chapter unlike his cool, semi-collected self on the show. Hope you enjoy and you know the drill, reviews are awesome and flames can deal with my Asanashia! (Just noticed a typo. It's been fixed.)

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Lucifer asked as he, Amenadiel, Maze and Helias began making their way back toward the Shrine of the Divine Balance. A sense of deja vu washed over the group as the archangel and demoness groaned in frustration. "Lucifer, for the last time, no, we are not there yet," Amenadiel said irritably. "Now you know how I felt when Lucifer asked me the same question," Maze muttered under her breath. "What's that, Maze? Did you say something?" Amenadiel asked.

The demoness stopped, turned to the tall, almost as handsome as Lucifer archangel and said, "If I wanted to tell you, I would say it to your face, not mumble it. I'm never one to mince words," Maze finished. "Okay, Maze, relax. I'm just asking." Amenadiel said, raising his hands in mock surrender. The demoness then turned back around and walked to catch up with Helias, who is a long way ahead of them.

"What's gotten into her?" The archangel asked Lucifer when the demoness is out of earshot. "Mazikeen can be short tempered at times. I know because I created her. Reminds me of you at times." Lucifer said amusedly. "I'm nothing like Mazikeen! I know how to control my emotions, thank you very much." Amenadiel said confidently, sticking his nose in the air. The former Prince of Darkness chuckled at the archangel's words as he picked up his pace. "Hey, wait for me!" Amenadiel exclaimed as he realized that he is being left behind and ran to catch up with the others. He would've flown, but the cave is much too cramped for wings.

The four of them then arrived at the Shrine of the Divine Balance some time later. As there were no clocks of any kind in the shrine, and no one wears a watch anymore, there was no way to tell how long it took for them to get back. "Alright, now before we place the Stones of Light and Darkness on the Divine Balance, we must first bring down the barrier. There's an incantation that must be said clearly and correctly to disable it." Helias instructed.

"What is it?" Lucifer asked. Helias then took out a book that looked like something that Merlin would own and started flipping. "Divine Balance spells...no...sacrifice...no...ah, here it is, the incantation to disable the barrier," Helias said. "Balance of all that is Divine. Hear these words and let down your walls. Grant us the chance to change the Fabric of Time." The Guardian of Heaven finished.

"Who gets to say the incantation?" Maze asked. Helias was silent for a moment. The Guardian of Heaven then looked to Amenadiel and said, "Amenadiel, would you like to do the honors?" The archangel nodded and approached Helias, taking the book out of his hands. "Stand in front of the Divine Balance and say the incantation. The barrier will disappear, and then we can place the Stones of Light and Darkness on it." Helias said.

Amenadiel then walked up to the Divine Balance, took a deep breath and recited the incantation in a loud, clear voice, "Balance of all that is Divine. Hear these words and let down your walls. Grant us the chance to change the Fabric of Time." As soon as the last word left the archangel's mouth, the barrier that surrounded the Balance began to fade away. "Good work, Amena-dude," Helias said, clapping a hand on Amenadiel's shoulder. "Now let's place the Stones of Light and Darkness onto the Balance." The Guardian of Heaven instructed.

"Cease this at once, Helias!" A loud, booming voice said. "Boss! We were just..." Helias began. "Enough! I don't want to hear your excuses!" God snapped. "The Divine Balance is not to be altered!" The Ruler of Heaven yelled. "Why must you do this, Father?!" Lucifer exclaimed. "Why can't you let me have my happiness?" The former Prince of Darkness pleaded.

The Lord of Heaven sighed, a solemn expression on his wise visage. "I'm sorry, my Son. I cannot allow you to alter the Divine Balance just because you've fallen for a human." God said. "Well, tough!" Lucifer retorted, his deep brown eyes blazing crimson red. "Mazikeen, place the Stones on the Balance now!" The Lord of Hell commanded. Maze took the stones from inside her jacket and just as she is about to put them onto the Balance, a streak of light came out of nowhere and headed straight for the demoness.

"Maze, watch out!" Lucifer yelled. The demoness turned and saw the light coming toward her. She quickly dodged out of the way before the light could do any damage to her. "Maze are you alright?" Amenadiel asked as he rushed over to the demoness. "I'm all right, Amenadiel." Maze replied off-handedly as she picked up the stones that have fallen out of her hands. The demoness then placed the stones onto the Divine Balance and waited with bated breath for it to remain balanced as it teetered up and down.

* * *

Can the Divine Balance stay balanced? Will God interfere again? Stay tuned for Chapter 18!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, Deckerstars! Here's the long awaited update to this story! I will get the next chapter done either tonight or tomorrow when I post the blog version of it on my writing blog. Do enjoy and per usual, reviews get a thumbs up, and flames get a thumbs down!

* * *

 _Maze, watch out!" Lucifer yelled. The demoness turned and saw the light coming toward her. She quickly dodged out of the way before the light could do any damage to her. "Maze are you alright?" Amenadiel asked as he rushed over to the demoness. "I'm all right, Amenadiel." Maze replied off-handedly as she picked up the stones that have fallen out of her hands. The demoness then placed the stones onto the Divine Balance and waited with bated breath for it to remain balanced as it teetered up and down._

After what seemed like forever, the pans of the Divine Balance stopped wobbling and remained still. Maze then stood up and smiled in triumph. "It's done." The demoness declared proudly. Lucifer smiled in return as his Father glared at him. "Why are you doing this, Lucifer?" God asked, furious that his attempt to stop the demoness didn't work. "I wish to return to Earth and Detective Decker, Father," Lucifer said. "I will do whatever I have to to get there." The Ruler of Heaven opened his mouth to lecture his son about altering the Divine Balance but held his tongue when he saw the determined expression in his eyes. "Do you love the human detective?" God asked, his previous anger vanished. "Yes I do, Father. I love her with all of my soul." Lucifer replied. "Alright, Lucifer. You do what you have to. I won't stand in your way." God said finally. "Thank you, Father." The former Prince of Darkness said happily as he hugged his Father for the first time in eons.

The Lord of Heaven then turned to Maze and said, "Since Lucifer is to remain on Earth, I need someone to guard the Gates of Hell and make sure that nothing escapes it." The demoness nodded knowingly and said, "I will keep the Gates safe for as long as you need." God then extended his hand for the demoness to shake. Maze looked at the hand and back to God, afraid that she will be smited. "It's alright, Mazikeen. I won't smite you. There's no such thing." God said amusedly. The demoness then took Gods' hand in her own and shook it, relieved that nothing happened. "I will also get Amenadiel to help you," God said. The demoness blushed crimson at the prospect of being in the archangel's company again. "Thank you, but I don't need any help guarding the Gates of Hell." Maze said politely. "I said that he's there to help you, not help guard the Gates of Hell," God said with a wink as Mazikeen blushed even more.

Suddenly, the Divine Balance started to glow brighter than it ever has. "What's going on? Didn't the Stones work?" Lucifer asked. "It did," God said. "The Balance is preparing to send you all back to Earth." Lucifer could barely look at the Balance as the bright light engulfed him, Amenadiel, Helias, and Mazikeen. When the light faded, they were back on Earth at Lucifer's Los Angeles penthouse above LUX.

"We did it. We made it back to Earth." Amenadiel breathed. "I can't believe we did it," Lucifer said. "Where's Maze?" The King of Hell asked as he looked around for his right-hand woman. "I'm right here, Lucifer. I can't stay for long, though." The demoness said as she got up from behind the couch.

"What do you mean you can't stay for long? We altered the Divine Balance!" Lucifer exclaimed. "I made a promise to your Father that I would keep the Gates of Hell safe to prevent any demons from escaping. I intend to keep that pledge." Maze said. "What would I do without you?" Lucifer asked in a watery voice. "You have your Detective Decker, Lucifer. Don't worry; I can come back whenever I want." The demoness said reassuringly. "You better or I will kill you with my bare hands," Lucifer said in a semi-threatening tone. Maze rolled her eyes at the empty threat and disappeared, returning to the Gates of Hell.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, brother. For the time being anyway." Amenadiel said. "Thank you for your help, Amenadiel. I honestly mean that." Lucifer said as he put a hand on the archangel's shoulder. "You're welcome, Luci. Just don't expect me to do it again, are we clear?" The archangel asked. "Indeed," Lucifer replied with a devilish grin. "Now you go see your beloved Detective Decker. Tell her I said 'hi.'" Amenadiel said. "Will do. Goodbye, brother. Hope to never see you again." Lucifer said flippantly as the archangel spread his wings and took flight. Lucifer then made his way to his room and tried to get some sleep. The Lord of Hell tossed and turned for a while before he succumbed to the Sandman. His last thought before entering Dreamland was, _I'm back, my darling Chloe. I have come back to you._

* * *

YAY! Lucifer made it back to Earth, and Maze gets to be with Amenadiel as she guards the Gates of Hell! Though Chloe still doesn't remember him! Will God help things along? Stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 is done! Lucifer has a fondness for Nutella in this chapter cause I think that he would like it if he ever tried it. That and I love Nutella. I could eat it with a spoon if I could. Okay, on with the story and as always, reviews are good, flames are very, very bad!

* * *

 _His last thought before entering Dreamland was, I'm back, my darling Chloe. I have come back to you._

The next morning, Lucifer woke up feeling refreshed. The former Prince of Darkness felt that he could take on the world if he wanted to. Though technically, he can. He _is_ the Devil after all. The Lord of Hell went about his morning toilette and dressed to perfection in a dark blue dress shirt and dark grey dress pants complete with Oxford loafers. Satisfied with his look, Lucifer made his way to the kitchen.

The King of Hell made himself a small breakfast of whole wheat toast with his favourite chocolate hazelnut spread Nutella and a glass of apple juice. As he ate, his mind drifted to a certain homicide detective working at the Los Angeles Police Department. _I can't wait to see my Chloe._ Lucifer thought happily like a kid on Christmas morning. _Maybe she and I can have a romantic dinner date tonight._ The former Prince of Darkness mused.

Lucifer finished his breakfast and put the dishes in the dishwasher. He then checked himself again in the mirror, making sure that he looked his handsome, devilish self and made his way to the elevator. The Lord of Hell waited with as much patience the Devil can muster for the elevator to arrive and when it did, he quickly went inside and rode it downstairs toward the club. Lucifer then exited the building, got into his black Corvette and sped off toward the detective's house. He parked the car just outside the house when he got there and went up to knock on the door. He would've just opened it and announce his arrival like he always does, but he didn't want to deal with an angry Chloe Decker before she had her morning coffee. The Lord of Hell raised a hand, politely knocked twice and waited.

The door then opened a few agonizing minutes later to reveal Trixie who launched herself onto Lucifer's leg as soon as she saw him. "Lucifer! You're here!" Trixie exclaimed in a high voice. "Yes, dear child," Lucifer said uncomfortably, hoping with all of his soul that the little girl would let go of him soon. "Where is your mother?" Lucifer asked. Trixie finally released her death grip on Lucifer, much to the Devil's relief, and said, "She's upstairs in her room getting dressed. I'll go tell her that you're here." The little girl said before bounding up the stairs to get her mother.

A few minutes later, Trixie returned with her mother in tow. "Trixie, slow down, Monkey! You're going to make me trip on the stairs!" Chloe chastised. "Sorry, Mommy," Trixie said in a small voice. "Look who's here!" The little girl said excitedly. "Who, Monkey?" Chloe asked as she knelt down to her daughter's level, confusion clearly written on her face. "Lucifer!" Trixie said. A look of realization hit the detective as she recalled the time that her daughter had mentioned her new friend. Chloe then turned and saw a tall, well-dressed man standing beside the kitchen counter with his hands in his pockets, looking at her appreciatively with love in his eyes. She got up from her kneeling position and stuck her hand out. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr...?" Chloe trailed off, waiting for the gentleman to state his name.

"Why are you introducing yourself to me, Detective? You know exactly who I am!" Lucifer said incredulously. "I am being polite," Chloe said. "and no, I don't know who you are so, please do me a favor and tell me," Chloe said, crossing her arms. To say that the Devil is shocked is the understatement of the century. Lucifer looked at the woman that has stolen his heart standing in front of him as he tried to comprehend the fact that she does not remember him. "How can you not know who I am, Detective? We've worked together for months, and we are in love with each other!" The King of Hell ranted on, still not willing to accept that his beloved Chloe doesn't remember him.

Chloe looked at the man standing in front of her with pity in her eyes as she listened to his words. She then took a deep breath and said, "I would've remembered if we worked together. As for the whole we are in love with each other part, I'm not buying it. I've never been on a date with you, so I think falling in love with you is out of the question." For once in his long life, Lucifer Morningstar is speechless. Not only does Chloe Decker not remember him, but she also doesn't remember the love that they shared. "Besides, I'm trying to work things out with my ex-husband, so unless you're here to visit Trixie, I suggest that you leave before he gets here and jumps to conclusions," Chloe said as she walked past Lucifer and opened the door.

Speechless and heartbroken, Lucifer forced himself to walk toward the door. _So this is what heartbreak feels like._ The King of Hell thought miserably as he trudged toward the door. As soon as he stepped outside, the detective shut the door behind him. Lucifer wiped away a tear that threatened to fall and walked back to his car. He got into the driver's seat and drove slowly back to LUX as dark clouds loomed above the City of Angels.

* * *

GASP! Chloe still doesn't remember Lucifer! Perhaps another dream would help things along? Stay tuned!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, Deckerstars! Are you excited that season 2 is finally upon us? I for one cannot wait to watch it tonight and review the season for TVOvermind! Here's chapter 20 and I'll try to update as soon as I'm able. Remember, reviews are good; flames can rot in Hell!

P.S.

Apologies for the overdue update. I've come down with a cold combined with a headache. I should be okay in a few days. I hope.

* * *

 _Chloe looked at the man standing in front of her with pity in her eyes as she listened to his words. She then took a deep breath and said, "I would've remembered if we worked together. As for the_ whole _we are in love with each other part, I'm not buying it. I've never been on a date with you, so I think falling in love with you is out of the question." For once in his long life, Lucifer Morningstar is speechless. Not only does Chloe Decker not remember him, but she also doesn't remember the love that they shared. "Besides, I'm trying to work things out with my ex-husband, so unless you're here to visit Trixie, I suggest that you leave before he gets here and jumps to conclusions," Chloe said as she walked past Lucifer and opened the door._

 _Speechless and heartbroken, Lucifer forced himself to walk toward the door. So this is what heartbreak feels like. The King of Hell thought miserably as he trudged toward the door. As soon as he stepped outside, the detective shut the door behind him. Lucifer wiped away a tear that threatened to fall and walked back to his car. He got into the driver's seat and drove slowly back to LUX as dark clouds loomed above the City of Angels._

Lucifer returned to LUX a few hours before sunset. He didn't bother mingling with his patrons as he headed straight for the elevator. The Lord of Hell didn't even spare the Brittanys a second glance as they threw him sultry looks. Lucifer entered the elevator and went up to his penthouse; his entire world has turned upside down as Detective Decker's words echoed in his mind. _I can't believe that Chloe doesn't remember me._ Lucifer thought sadly as he walked mindlessly toward his bedroom. The Devil sat on the king-sized bed and finally let his guard down. "Why, Father? Why doesn't my Chloe remember me? Is this your way of not meddling because it sure as hell looks like it is!" Lucifer raged at the ceiling. The former Prince of Darkness half-wanted to throw something at the nearest wall or punish someone for their sins to get the detective out of his mind, but he remained still as silent tears rolled down his handsome face.

Mazikeen returned to Earth after a long week of guarding the Gates of Hell. She walked into the penthouse and heard soft crying sounds coming from Lucifer's room. The demoness quietly walked in and saw the Devil himself sobbing quietly. "Lucifer, why are you crying?" Maze asked, placing a comforting hand on her Master's shoulder. The King of Hell looked up with red, puffy eyes and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "Maze, you're back," Lucifer said, not believing that his protector is sitting right in front of him. "Yes, Lucifer. I'm back. The Gates of Hell is safe for now, and Amenadiel is helping, but I will have to go back in a few day's time." The demoness explained. "Why were you crying? Didn't you go see your Detective Decker?" Maze asked again.

"I did go see her," Lucifer said in a small voice. "she doesn't remember me." The Lord of Hell finished as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. "She doesn't remember you? How?" Maze asked, perplexed. "I wish I knew," Lucifer mumbled as he curled into a fetal position on the bed. The demoness then got up from the bed and speed-walked toward the door. "Maze, where are you going?" Lucifer called. "I'm going to give that detective a piece of my mind," Maze said. "No, I don't want you to hurt her," Lucifer said as he sat up, stopping the demoness from going any further.

"Why not? She hurt you by not remembering you!" Maze exclaimed. "Someone must have wiped away her memories of me," Lucifer said. "The question is, who would do such a thing?" Maze looked thoughtful for a moment as she tried to figure out who was responsible. Just then, a bright ball of light appeared, and God materialized in front of Lucifer and Maze. "Father! I don't understand, why are you here?" Lucifer asked, his eyes wide with shock. "I have a confession to make, Lucifer, which is ironic coming from me, I know. Please don't be angry when I tell you," God said. "I promise, Father, what did you want to say to me?" Lucifer asked.

God then took a breath and said, "I'm the one that wiped away Chloe's memories of you." The Lord of Heaven confessed. It took all of Lucifer's willpower not to blow his top when he heard his Father's confession. _How dare he do this to me?! To my Chloe?!_ Lucifer seethed in his mind. "Why?" Was all Lucifer could say to keep his anger in check. His eyes, however, are flickering between red and dark brown. "I had to do something," God said. "I didn't want you to fall in love with a human." The Ruler of Heaven said, bowing his head. "I was doing this to protect you, my Son. You have to believe me." God pleaded.

"You know I was this close to forgiving you after you helped me get back to Earth," Lucifer began. "Though now I'm not so sure you deserve that forgiveness after what you have done to my Chloe." The Lord of Hell finished. "What can I do to fix this?" God asked. "You can give Chloe her memories back, for starters," Lucifer said with a glare. "I wish it were that easy, Lucifer, and I would do it if I could," God said. "but I don't have the ability to restore memories." The Lord of Heaven said. Lucifer was livid. First, his Father wiped away Chloe's memories of him, and now he can't restore them? "I can, however, go into her dreams and make her remember on her own," God said, sensing his Son's anger. "You do that, Dad," Lucifer said after calming down. "If you don't restore her memories, I will never forgive you." The King of Hell promised. God nodded before turning into a ball of light again and disappeared.

"Think he will honor his word?" Maze asked. "He better," Lucifer said. "He bloody well better."

* * *

God's going to restore Chloe's memories. Think it will work? Of course, it will! It's my story after all! The next chapter will be the dream and the next chapter will be the big reunion between Chloe and Lucifer. Thanks for reading/favoriting/following!


	21. Chapter 21

Here's chapter 21! The final chapter will be posted shortly. Hope y'all enjoy and as usual, reviews make me happy and flames make me angry!

* * *

 _"Think he will honor his word?" Maze asked. "He better," Lucifer said. "He bloody well better."_

Detective Chloe Decker was lying in bed, tossing and turning as sleep continues to evade her. The detective kept having dreams of a man named Lucifer Morningstar. It was the same one as before. They were making out on the couch in her home, and Lucifer whispered huskily in her ear that she belonged to him and no one else. Chloe in turn, replied in kind, saying that she is his as he is hers. Then the dream changed, and Chloe found herself standing in a spacious penthouse overlooking the city of Los Angeles. The detective took in the grandeur of the place and saw a grand piano near the elevator out of the corner of her eye and she vaguely remembered sitting beside the man that called himself Lucifer as they played "Heart and Soul." Chloe put a hand on her forehead as her subconscious mind showed snippets of memories that have been forgotten.

Meanwhile, God materialized and stood beside the detective's bed. He then put a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. The detective stopped tossing and turning as she laid perfectly still as God proceeded to enter her dream. "Chloe, can you hear me?" God asked, his voice echoing through Detective Decker's mind. "God? Is that you?" Chloe asked as she looked all around the penthouse, trying to see if God is there.

"Yes, Chloe, it's me," God replied. "I have taken something away from you, and I regret doing so. I'm here to make it right." The Ruler of Heaven explained. "Taken what from me? What are you making right?" Detective Decker asked as waves of confusion washed over her. As soon as the words left the detective's mouth, God appeared out of nowhere and hurled a ball of yellow light toward Chloe's head. The light entered the detective's mind, and memories of one Lucifer Morningstar came rushing to the forefront.

Chloe began to remember meeting Lucifer for the first time. How she didn't believe him when he said that he was the Devil and the countless cases that they have solved together. He kept trying to sleep with her much to her annoyance and the witty banter that they had back and forth. She also remembered the time that Lucifer confessed his feelings for her that fateful night when Helias came to visit her and convinced her that Lucifer loves her. Everything that the detective ever did with the former Prince of Darkness came flooding back into her memory banks.

"I'm truly sorry for taking away your memories of my son," God said. "I had wanted to prevent him from falling in love with a human, but now I see that I was wrong. You care as much for him as he does you. I hope you can forgive an old man for trying to protect his son." The Lord of Heaven said, bowing his head in shame. "There's nothing to forgive, Your Almightiness," Chloe said. "You were just being a father who's trying to protect his son." The detective said with a small smile.

"Thank you, my dear Chloe," God said, smiling as well. "I hope that you and Lucifer will be very happy together." The Ruler of Heaven said as he turned back into a glowing ball of light and disappeared. "I hope so too," Chloe said to herself as she watched God leave. "I hope so too." Then suddenly, everything went black as Chloe woke up with a jolt. "Lucifer." The detective breathed. "I have to see Lucifer. I have to tell him that I remember him!" Chloe muttered as she got out of bed. The detective quickly dressed, being careful not to wake her daughter. She then grabbed her keys, making sure to lock the door for safety's sake. Chloe all but ran to her car and drove off toward LUX and her Lucifer.

* * *

Chloe finally remembers Lucifer! Wonder what his reaction will be when she arrives at the penthouse? Stay tuned for the conclusion of "Sudden Death"!


	22. Chapter 22

Wow, can't believe that this is the final chapter! I had a blast writing this story and a huge thank you to those who followed, favorited and reviewed! What started out as a one-shot turned into a full-on story. Maybe someday soon, I will write more Lucifer/Chloe stories. As always, happy reading and don't forget to leave a review and if I see any flames, I will delete them. (Do the same for previous chapters if you wish to do so).

* * *

Chloe drove along the roads of Los Angeles, her mind swirling with various scenarios of her telling Lucifer that she remembers him. _What if he doesn't believe me? What if he thinks it's some joke that the universe is playing on him?_ The detective thought as she turned toward the club. Chloe parked her car next to Lucifer's black Corvette and went through the back entrance into the club.

Maze was wiping down the bar when she saw the detective come in through the back door. The demoness stopped what she was doing and stormed up to the detective faster than you can say Mazikeen. Maze grabbed Chloe by the neck and threw her against one of the walls, her chocolate brown eyes murderous. "What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough to him?" The demoness seethed as she invaded Chloe's personal space.

Chloe struggled to get out of Maze's death grip, but the demoness was too strong. "I want to tell him that I remember him!" Chloe managed to choke out. "Oh, so you remember him now?" Maze taunted. "Why should I believe you?" The demoness said through gritted teeth. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Chloe said as she felt her lungs tighten from lack of oxygen. "Try me." Maze said, letting go of the detective. Chloe fell unceremoniously onto the floor of the club as she gasped for air. Once her breathing returned to normal, the detective stood up and faced the demoness and said, "God came to me in a dream. He told me that he was the one who took my memories of Lucifer away." Maze crossed her arms and waited for the detective to continue. "He then hurled this ball of yellow light at my head, and I started to remember everything." Chloe finished.

Maze looked at the detective, trying to decipher if the woman is lying or not. Satisfied, the demoness turned on her heel and sauntered back toward the bar. _I guess she believed me._ Chloe thought as she watched Maze walk away. The detective then made her way toward the elevator and rode up to Lucifer's penthouse. _Plese be home._ Chloe hoped as she waited for the elevator doors to open.

Meanwhile, the Lord of Hell himself was leaning against the balcony railing, a lit cigarette in his hand and a solemn expression on his face. _What if Dad can't restore Chloe's memories? What if she still can't remember me? How will I go on without her? Maybe returning to Earth wasn't such a good idea after all. I should just go back to Hell and forget that this ever happened._ Lucifer thought as he blinked back the tears and sank further and further into his personal bubble of sadness. The former Prince of Darkness snuffed out his cigarette and went back inside to pour himself a large drink when the elevator doors suddenly opened, and Chloe Decker stepped out.

 _What is this?_ Lucifer thought as he watched his beloved Chloe get out of the elevator. _Is this some sick joke, Father? I lost the woman I love, and now you're displaying this mirage in front of me to taunt me?!_ The former Prince of Darkness raged in his mind as he glared at the ceiling. "Lucifer," Chloe called, trying to get Lucifer's attention. At the mention of his name, the King of Hell looked down from the ceiling and focused on the woman standing in front of him.

"What did you say?" Lucifer breathed, hoping against hope that this moment is not some dream that his mind has conjured up in his sad state. "Lucifer. That is your name, right?" Chloe said with a smirk as she stepped closer, kiss close to the man that holds her heart in his hands. "Chlo...I mean, Detective Decker, what are you doing here?" Lucifer asked. "Can't a woman come to see the man that she loves?" Chloe replied with a loving smile. "Do you...remember me?" Lucifer asked again, his heart racing as he feared the worst. The detective nodded and said, "Yes, Lucifer Morningstar. I remember everything." As soon as the words left Detective Decker's mouth, Lucifer placed his lips on hers in a deep kiss. Chloe returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Lucifer's neck.

The two broke apart moments later, and Lucifer twirled her around, exclaiming, "Oh, my darling Chloe! You remember me! You finally remember me!" Chloe laughed happily as Lucifer spun her around. When he put her down, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Lucifer Morningstar, now and forever." The detective promised. Lucifer kissed Chloe on her forehead and said, "I love you too, Chloe Lauren Decker, now and forever." Lucifer then kissed his beloved Chloe and carried her bridal style towards his bedroom so he can show the beautiful woman in his arms just how much he loves her and somewhere high up in the clouds, a certain Guardian of Heaven is jumping for joy.

* * *

The End.


End file.
